


Summer Break

by Darkraider



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack?, Implied/Referenced Torture, Little bit of angst, Mystery Twins, Other, School, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Mrs. Fiye was expecting the normal answers when she asked what everyone did for Summer Break... Since when did the Pines do anything normal?





	Summer Break

"What did you do this summer class?" Mrs. Fiye was a cheery teacher- all of the kids liked her. She pointed at Dipper and Mabel. "What did you two do this summer?"

The twins gave each other looks. "Um... We went to jail once. Plus we also disbanded a cult." Dipper looked down nervously as kids began to whisper. 

"I was almost married against my will!" Mabel said loudly. "And we beat a-" Dipper put his hand across her mouth. "Remember the law! We can't talk about it!"

All of the other kids stared at them in awe. "No way!" "Jail?" "Marriage!"

"And what law is that? Why did you go to jail?" She was a bit concerned. Most of the time she got the standard answers- "Oh I went swimming." or "Nothing." But this was a bit odd...

"Lets just say that our town was attacked and we saved it." Mabel shuddered and Dipper rubbed his arm nervously. "We aren't- uh legally allowed to talk about it."

"But we can say why we went to jail! It was family day and our Grunkle had us forging money. I am horrible at Benjamin's."

Now she was definitely going to talk to the Pine parents...


End file.
